The present invention generally relates to hanging systems and more particularly to a hanging system that facilitates securing large objects to a wall in a level (i.e., horizontal) orientation.
Typically, frames are secured to a wall by inserting a nail into the wall and then hanging the frame over the nail. The frame is hung on the nail through the use of either a wire and/or bracket attached to the frame, or the frame itself is simply supported on the nail. For most frames, it is common to simply insert a single nail as an attachment point and then hang the artwork thereon. To provide an aesthetic appearance, the frame is usually orientated so that the horizontal members of the frame are level. The frame may be leveled by either using a level gauge or adjusting the frame until it appears level to the eye (i.e., eye-balling). Since, the picture is secured with only one nail, it is a simple procedure to level by simply tilting the frame on the nail.
However, the above-mentioned procedure is inadequate for securing large objects (e.g., mirrors, large artwork, cabinets, etc. . . ) to the wall. In that instance brackets, nails, and/or screws are used to secure the heavy object to the wall. A series of nails or screws are inserted into the wall and the large object is hung on the screw and nail heads. In order to ensure that the object is level, the screws or nails must be inserted into the wall in a level (i.e., horizontal) series which can be time consuming and difficult.
Large objects may also be secured to the wall through the use of a bracket system. The bracket system comprises a wall track that is mounted to the wall and a complementary object track that is mounted to the object to be hung. The wall track is an elongate section of material having a longitudinal axis and two parallel longitudinal sides spaced about 11/2 inches from one another. The wall track is angled or bent along the longitudinal axis thereof to form an attachment portion and a hanging portion. The attachment portion contains a series of openings for inserting a screw or nail therein and securing the wall track to the wall. Specifically, the attachment portion is secured to the wall by inserting a screw or nail through a respective opening such that the attachment portion is in substantially laminar juxtaposition with such wall. As mentioned above, the hanging portion is angled or bent such that a gap or space is formed between the hanging portion and the wall. The wall track is mounted to the wall such that hanging portion is above the attachment portion.
The object track is similar to the wall track and has a longitudinal axis with two parallel longitudinal sides spaced about 11/2 inches from one another. The object track is angled or bent along the longitudinal axis thereof to form an attachment portion and a hanging portion. The attachment portion of the object track additionally has a series of openings formed therein for attachment of the object track to the object to be hung. The attachment portion, when secured to the object, will be in laminar juxtaposition with the object. The attachment portion will be angled away from such object when attached thereto. The object track is attached to the object such that a gap is formed between the hanging portion and the object.
In order to hang the object, the hanging portion of the object track is inserted between the hanging portion of the wall track and the wall (i.e., the gap created between the hanging portion of the wall track and the wall). The object is lowered such that the wall track hanging portion supports the object track hanging portion. Therefore, the object is secured to the wall with the wall track and the object track.
The length of the wall track and the object track is determined by the size of the object to be hung. For example, when hanging a cabinet, the tracks may be sized to extend the total length of the cabinet. By using tracks that extend the total length of the cabinet, the tracks are able to support the total weight of the cabinet. In this respect, the tracks may be in excess of six feet thereby making them awkward to handle and difficult to install in a level orientation.
In order to ensure that the object to be hung is level, the wall track must be in a level orientation when attached to the wall. As mentioned above, the track may be over six feet in length, thereby making such leveling procedure difficult. The wall track is leveled by either aligning the track to a level chalk line marked on the wall, or by leveling the wall track with a level gauge prior to securement to the wall. Either procedure is time consuming, prone to error and typically requires at least two people to accomplish.
Prior art hanging systems have included built in bubble levels to facilitate attachment and proper leveling of pictures on walls. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,449 for Apparatuses and Methods for Hanging Frames discloses a bracket that is attached to a wall and can support the channel of a standardized metallic frame or picture hanger. The bracket includes a spirit (bubble) level that facilitates leveling of the bracket. The bracket is sized to hang small frames to the wall and therefore cannot support large objects such as cabinets or mirrors. Additionally, the bracket is formed only to engage standardized metallic frames and picture hangers and therefore would not be suitable for other types of objects such as cabinets.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies in the prior art hanging devices by providing a hanging system that accurately and quickly secures large objects to a wall. In this respect, the hanging system of the present invention can be installed by a single person. Additionally, the hanging system of the present invention is easy to manufacture and relatively inexpensive.